1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of manufacturing electrode structures for solar cells which consist of amorphous silicon layers, the electrodes being deposited in the form of fingers with the use of masks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German AS No. 24 11 690 there is disclosed a method for the manufacture of electrode structures for monocrystalline silicon bodies wherein 1 micron thick silver layers were deposited by vapor deposition processes. Such solar cells consisting of monocrystalline silicon are relatively expensive so that the additional price of adding vapor deposited silver is not too significant. It would be highly desirable to provide a low-cost solar cell using amorphous silicon as a semiconductor material for the solar cells. Such cells would be considerably less expensive and the price of the finger electrodes for leading away the current forms a significant part of the expenditure.